


Sea and Sky

by FeelMakki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelMakki/pseuds/FeelMakki
Summary: Океану не дотянуться до неба.





	Sea and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Вот я и упала в этот фендом.  
> Очень люблю клэнс.  
> Строки взяты из песни Halsey-Colors. 
> 
> У меня был очень тяжелый период в моей жизни, поэтому захотелось написать что-то такое.  
> Просто зарисовка, ничего большего.

Надрез, и еще один.

Лэнс не помнит, когда это началось, боль просто проникала в него, душила своими невидимыми путами, сковывала и не давала дышать. Он хотел кричать, биться в агонии, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но был способен лишь фальшиво улыбаться, сидеть у себя в ванной, как сейчас, и резать свои руки, в попытке заглушить ноющее сердце.

Он никогда не считал себя слабым, но в такие моменты хотелось увидеть свою маму, снова оказаться ребенком, упасть в любящие объятия и заплакать.   
Мириады звезд осыпавшие ключицы Лэнса сияли, они были такие же одновременно близкие и далекие. Одновременно с ними в грудь проникал леденящий холод.

— You were red..

Хриплый голос разрезал стоявшую тишину, и она медленно отступила, прячась, но не покидая до конца, цепляясь за кусочки воспоминаний. Лэнс содрогнулся в ужасе, лицо Кита сразу же всплыло в памяти. 

— …and you like me, because I was blue.

Ночное небо затянулось дымкой, и телефон зазвенел, соскальзывая со стола. Семь пропущенных.

— But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky..

Он океан, чистый и бескрайний, теплый и холодный одновременно, ему не дотянуться до далекого неба, с его миллиардами звезд, алыми закатами и воздушными облаками.  
Руки в порезах, белая футболка темнеет от капель крови, так похожие на брызги от волн и маленькие звездочки.

— Then you decided purple just wasn’t for you.

Стук, как капли дождя стучат по асфальту, заставляет замолчать, тишина вновь берет свои права, а страх сидящий внутри, вырывается наружу.

— Лэнс, - голос Кита такой же хриплый и надломленный.

И Лэнс еще не знает, что под ключицами Кита простирается глубокое синее море, которое так же обжигает, но это не мешает ему подняться и открыть дверь. Кит ловит его окровавленные руки своими, такими же дрожащими, целует и шепчет на выдохе.

— Я хочу быть твоим небом.


End file.
